In modern business life computer systems have gained strategic importance and a great significance for supporting, performing, monitoring and controlling a vast variety of activities. In particular for telecommunication computer-based systems are a basic foundation for the communication, interaction, and organization between entities and members of complex organization structures, in particular of decentralized ones.
In a highly mobilized working environment, e.g. requiring frequent travelling on the one hand and continuous availability mostly independent of place and time on the other hand, it may be challenging to efficiently monitor and control telecommunication processes on digital telecommunication systems.